This Place Is A Zoo!
by Starquilter57
Summary: Sequel to Little Prince Charming, Spock's first visit Earth and first stay at the Vulcan Embassy. Mostly Amanda's POV, Chapt. 12 Final Chapter Heading back to Vulcan
1. Chapter 1

Lioness

Finally Sarek and his family were in their quarters at the Vulcan Embassy. Though considerably smaller and more modest than their home on Vulcan, it seemed huge compared to the small space they had occupied on the USS Cochrane. Sarek was glad to get out of the chilly San Francisco wind. He removed his heavy jacket, set it on a chair, and helped his three-year-old son out his parka. Amanda took off her own coat, and everything was hung up in the hall closet. Amanda appreciated being able to do such little things for herself. She was surprised that T'Rysa was not already here, waiting on them.

Slowly, they began to smell the pleasant aroma of Vulcan home cooking. T'Rysa was in the kitchen. Amanda realized that she had been making a savory vegetable stew, one of Sarek's favorites. It would be a most welcome lunch after their exposure to the brisk air.

T'Rysa had been employed as a domestic assistant by the Embassy for over thirty years, since the time when Sarek first became attached to the Embassy. She and her husband Stohl, who coordinated Embassy transportation and sometimes chauffeured, had previously served as domestic staff for Sarek's parents. T'Rysa was childless, so she had channeled much of her maternal inclination into helping her employers raise Sarek and his siblings. She was fiercely loyal to the family that she served.

When Sarek wed Amanda and brought her to live here in the Embassy's main residence, T'Rysa did not attempt to hide her disapproval of the young Human bride. Oh, she served Amanda, and did all that was requested of her and more. However, T'Rysa's general attitude made it clear she believed Sarek had married beneath his station. Amanda felt like an outsider in her own home, and was sometimes reduced to private tears. It finally fell to Sarek to reprimand T'Rysa, threatening her with dismissal. An uneasy truce existed between the two women now, even after many years acquaintance.

This was Spock's first visit to Terra, and of course his first time living at the Embassy. Amanda was concerned about how the relationship T'Rysa and little Spock would be. No longer the timid bride, but a devoted mother, she would defend her child to the death if necessary. "That old goat had better not get uppity with my baby!" Amanda's thoughts were interrupted by T'Rysa's entry into the hallway.

"Welcome back, Ambassador, My Lady Amanda."

"Greetings, T'Rysa. You have not yet met our son Spock. Spock, this is T'Rysa, who has served our family faithfully for many years."

"I give you greetings" said young Spock politely.

"I greet you as well, Spock. If you are all hungry, lunch has been prepared. I will serve it for you in the dining room."

"Thank you, T'Rysa. It smells delicious. We will wash up and be there directly." Amanda took Spock to wash his hands.

As she made her way to the kitchen, T'Rysa had to admit to herself that Amanda had done a fine job with Spock so far. Perhaps she had underestimated the young Human woman. The child was undoubtedly aesthetically pleasing, just as his father had been.

Lunch was in fact, delicious! Spock ate two helpings of T'Rysa's stew, and a few pieces of the accompanying Vulcan flat bread. The bread was eaten with a tong-like utensil, as it was not polite to eat with one's hands. T'Rysa seemed pleased with the boy's appetite. Amanda smiled to herself. Spock was scoring points with "the old goat" already.

After lunch, Amanda took Spock to his room and allowed him to color while she unpacked his clothes and put them away. Satisfied that her son was amusing himself, she went to the master bedroom and started unpacking her own things and Sarek's. Her husband had gone to his office to meet with his staff. The family would remain on Terra for three months, and then return to Vulcan. At that time, Spock would begin his formal schooling.

It had been many years since she had a child in her care, but T'Rysa still remembered everything. She especially remembered how fond three-year-old Sarek had been of his afternoon snack. Perhaps Spock would care for one. T'Rysa sliced an assortment of fruit into a bowl and placed it on a tray, along with a glass of soy milk. She carried these to the young boy's room.

Spock was sitting on the floor, the contents of his backpack spread out before him. When he saw T'Rysa he attempted to hide something behind himself.

"What do you have there, little one? I trust it is not something dangerous."

Spock decided it was best to confess. He held out his secret treasure for T'Rysa to inspect, several peanut butter cookies wrapped in napkins. "The food on the starship was not always good" he explained. "I learned to use the replicator to get cookies, but this displeased father. I hid these away because I did not know if the food would be any better here at the Embassy. My concern was unnecessary. Your bread and stew were excellent."

"Thank you, Spock. What are these called?"

"They are peanut butter cookies. Would you like to try one?" He handed T'Rysa a napkin-wrapped cookie and showed her how to eat it, pushing it up through the napkin as he went.

T'Rysa was at once reminded of Sarek, who used to sneak honey cakes out of her kitchen when he was Spock's age. He never suspected that she knew and had made them just for him.

"They are quite good, a Terran delicacy I have never had before. I shall place the rest in the freezer for you, and they shall be our secret. You should also eat your fruit and drink your soy milk, so your mother will not become suspicious. "

Amanda had heard all this from the doorway, but ducked around the corner as to not be seen. "That little devil!" She had not known her son could be so sneaky. And now the two of them were in it together. However, she also realized something else. T'Rysa would give her son the same devotion she had given Sarek. T'Rysa was not an "old goat" after all. She was a lioness looking after her cubs.

A/NThose darn cookies keep popping up everywhere!


	2. Chapter 2

Rhino Virus

"Honesty, I could just murder him!" muttered Amanda under her breath as she surveyed her messy quarters and her obviously sick husband and son. The object of her wrath was the Rigellian Ambassador, Krass. To celebrate the success of the establishment of relations with the Jorians, Starfleet has held a big bash in the Academy Ballroom. Everyone who was _anyone _ was in attendance, including the Vulcan Ambassador and his family. Krass loved parties, so he came as well, bringing his nasty head cold with him.

Krass had been a diplomat for most of his two hundred and thirty-eight years. He had numerous stories of his journeys to distant planets and his first-contact missions. Krass loved to relate his adventures to anyone who would listen, and would circulate about any gathering looking for a willing victim. Three-year-old Spock may not have been so willing, but he was handy, polite, and not yet adept enough in the social graces to make his escape. Krass talked the boy's little pointed ears off for forty-five minutes, while managing to sneeze on him several times. Apparently he did not believe in handkerchiefs. Sarek had observed this and rescued his son as quickly as possible, exposing himself to Krass' cold in the bargain.

"Amanda, we must leave this gathering. Spock and I have both been exposed to Krass' illness. It would be wise to bathe our son and change his clothes at once." With that, they quickly departed and went to their quarters at the Vulcan Embassy, not far away. While Amanda bathed Spock and washed his hair, Sarek showered. Alas, it was to no avail. Both father and son woke up with colds in the morning.

The first morning, Amanda awoke as usual, around six a.m. What was unusual was that Sarek was still in the bed next to her. As a Vulcan, he required very little sleep, generally not more than two or three hours a night. Sometimes he would forgo sleeping altogether. When he felt her stir, Sarek awoke with a cough. "That doesn't sound good, my husband. You should contact Skar and inform him that you won't be in your office today. We must also contact T'Rysa and tell her to stay away. There's no sense in spreading this thing around." Skar was Sarek's junior aide, while T'Rysa was Amanda's domestic assistant.

"You are correct, my wife. I will do so. I wonder how our son is faring."

As if on cue, they heard coughs coming from the bedroom down the hall, followed by a loud sneeze. "Mother, I do not feel well." Amanda made her way to his room, where she was greeted by a pathetic sight. Spock lay on his bed flushed green with fever, his hair soaked with sweat. His eyes were watering and his nose running. She pulled him close to her and called for Sarek to contact the family healer, T'Mena.

T'Mena arrived thirty minutes later and rapidly assessed the situation. "It seems you also have been exposed to Krass. Half the Embassy staff has contracted the same affliction, including my husband and three children. I expect that I will be ill as well shortly. This is a rhino-virus for which there is no cure. It must simply run its course, which should be about seven days. There will be upper respiratory symptoms, as you have already discovered, followed by dizziness, nausea, and vomiting. The only treatment is rest, plenty of fluids, and acetaminophen. I will give you both adult and pediatric versions, as well as some throat lozenges. A warm bath or shower may help. My supplies are running low, but I have sent an assistant to purchase more. Please monitor Spock's temperature carefully. This type of illness is easily complicated by a secondary infection of the ears, sinuses, or lungs. Do not hesitate to call me if you suspect any of these." T'Mena departed, leaving them to face the rhino-virus alone.

The first day was not so bad. Spock had a bath and clean pajamas. Amanda gave both her "boys" their medication every four hours. Sarek and Spock played chess and watched documentaries on the History Channel in the morning. While his son napped, Sarek worked on the reports Skar had sent him. When Spock awoke, they all had tomato soup and oyster crackers for lunch, followed by a coloring book session. Father and son had discovered the joys of coloring while on the journey home from Joria, and the collection of 64 crayons were all nearly worn down to nubs.

This was all followed by a second nap and a dinner of vegetable barley soup and Amanda's homemade biscuits. After dinner, Spock had another bath and another set of clean pajamas. His mother gave him his bedtime medication and set a sippy cup filled with juice by his bed. She read to him from Where The Wild Things Are, his current favorite, turning off the light when he fell asleep. Sarek was already in bed, drifting off as she climbed in a few moments later. It was only a little after 8 p.m.

At two in the morning, all hell broke loose. Sarek awoke first, hearing the sounds of coughing and vomiting coming from his son's room. "He is worse, my wife. We must go to him"

They found their son still coughing and sitting in a puddle of vegetable soup. They checked his temperature and found it only slightly higher than at bedtime. While Sarek cleaned Spock up again, Amanda changed the bed and found clean pajamas. She also put in a load of laundry.

After some debate, it was decided that Spock would sleep in bed with his parents. Surprisingly, this was Sarek's idea. He informed his wife that this was common practice on Vulcan when one had a sick child. Spock took his place in the middle of the bed, and the family settled back in for the night. As they were all tired, they slept surprisingly well.

The second day went much as the first, except this time it was lunch that Spock lost. An Embassy driver had been sent out for more medication, so Amanda also had him pick up a few cases of ginger ale. The three-year-old had never tasted it before. The fizzy drink settled his little tummy, while pleasing his palate.

Sarek was becoming sicker. He kept raising the temperature in their quarters, currently set at 36 degrees Celsius. Amanda was in a sundress, while her husband wore flannel pajamas, a sweater, and two pairs of socks. Spock was similarly attired. After dinner, it was Sarek who was running for the bathroom and didn't quite make it. Amanda sighed as she put in yet another load of laundry. Then she handed her husband a glass of ginger ale. It seems Sarek liked it as well.

By the third day, Amanda was going stir crazy. Sarek had set the temperature controls to their maximum, (which approximated Vulcan mid-summer), and was now wearing two sweaters, while Spock seemed comfortable with just one. They were running low on juice and fruit, as well as laundry soap. Amanda called for a driver to run errands, but it seemed that the entire Embassy staff was down with the virus. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She fed them a breakfast of vegetable broth, ginger ale, and dry toast for Spock. This was followed by their morning meds. Sarek and Spock moved to the sofa, which Amanda had covered with a blanket, in case of "accident". She retreated to the bedroom, and changed into her "incognito" outfit. This consisted of jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers that she wore whenever she didn't want to attract attention as a diplomat's wife. It would be chilly outside, especially after living in the "oven" these past days, so she put on the faded denim shirt Sarek wore when he worked on the Vulcan harps he built in the basement. A bandana on her head completed the look. Next, she contacted a cab company and arranged to be picked up at her door in twenty minutes.

"Sarek, I am going out for supplies. I will return as quickly as possible, and will take my comm unit. Will you and Spock be alright for a couple of hours? "

"We will be fine my wife. Do not concern yourself. Please be careful."

Amanda grabbed a PADD and several canvas shopping bags, took a seat outside on the porch, and made her list while she waited. The cab arrived as she entered the last item.

"Where to, ma'am?" asked the driver, as she boarded. Amanda told him the name of the large discount store not far from the Embassy. He seemed surprised by her request. However, the whole situation seemed odd to him. He seldom got fares from the Vulcan Embassy, they were never casually dressed humans, let alone wanting to go to the discount store.

When she reached her destination, she paid the driver with an American Express Platinum Card, giving him a generous tip. "Please return for me in an hour and a half." The driver readily agreed, curious about his unusual fare.

Amanda hurried inside the store, and grabbed a shopping cart. She got out her PADD and stylus, checking off items as she went. Mangoes, bananas, assorted vegetables for soup. She picked up fresh herbs for tea, and several liters of vegetable broth. Assorted crackers, laundry soap, sherbet, and sorbet were followed by ginger ale and apple juice. Next, Amanda found the over-the-counter meds and bought three boxes of each type they were using. She found a tin box with 128 crayons and three large new coloring books.

Then she made her way to children's clothing, and selected several sets of pajamas for Spock, one size larger than those he was about to outgrow. Two of the sets had African animals, which Spock was quite fond of. Amanda also grabbed two sweaters and several pairs of socks for her son.

Finally, she turned her attention to menswear. After locating three sets of pajamas for Sarek, (being amazed that the discount store carried extra-tall), Amanda also picked up two sweaters and several pairs of socks for him.

Meanwhile, things were not going so well for Sarek and Spock. They had not budged from the sofa. Spock had fallen asleep, with his head leaning on his father's chest. Sarek took a sip of his ginger ale, and promptly sneezed, while still holding the glass. This resulted in a ginger ale spill all over father, son, and sofa. There was nothing for it but to bathe his son yet again and wash the ginger ale out of the boy's hair. If things continued at this pace, Spock would be bald by the end of the week.

Sarek lifted his son up out of the tub. "We must get some type of stool for him so that he can get in and out on his own" mused the weakened and weary father. He wrapped Spock in one large towel, and dried his hair with another. They went to the boy's room, where they made an unfortunate discovery. Spock was out of clean pajamas. It was then that Sarek remembered he had put on his own last set this morning.

Amanda was in the checkout line when Sarek contacted her. "My wife, we are both out of clean pajamas. Would it be possible for you to purchase some on the way home?"

"I have already done so, my beloved. I will be home shortly." With less than ten minutes to spare, Amanda paid for her purchases and left the store. Her cab was already there waiting. The driver helped Amanda load her purchases.

"Back to the Vulcan Embassy, ma'am?"

"Yes, please. Thank you for coming back for me."

"Pardon my curiosity ma'am, but I simply have to ask. I've never picked up a Human at that Embassy before, especially one in jeans wanting to go to the discount store. What's the story?"

"My husband is the Vulcan Ambassador. He, my little boy, and most of the Embassy staff are down with a virus. I wore the jeans to blend in and chose the discount store so I could get what I needed and return home as quickly as possible. You have been a great help to me."

When they reached the Embassy, Amanda paid the driver, giving him another generous tip. He carried her bags to the door, and set them inside.

"Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome. I hope your family feels better soon." The driver left.

After she had put away the frozen items, Amanda looked in the family room but did not find her "boys." At last she found them in the master bedroom, dressed only in T-shirts and underwear. They were underneath at least seven layers of blankets, keeping warm until their "jammies" arrived. It was all Amanda could do not to laugh. She ran back to the hallway, and grabbed the bags with the clothing, and then hurried back to their room.

She handed Sarek a set of dark blue flannel pajamas and two pairs of socks. Then she selected one of the African animal pajama sets for her son. They had sock-like foot covers attached to the bottom of the legs and were covered in an all-over rhinoceros print.

"Mother, did you purchase me these pajamas because I have a rhino-virus?"

Even Sarek thought that was amusing. Amanda was still laughing as she threw in yet another load of wash.


	3. Chapter 3

Camel

Stohl reminded Amanda of a camel. He had a large nose, broad cheeks, and very little chin. He was even more gangly than your typical Vulcan, and the fact that he always wore shades of tan just added to the overall impression of camel-ness. However, he always performed his job well, and never tired of little Spock's endless questions about the Vulcan Embassy's many vehicles.

It seemed that the Embassy had survived the rhino-virus outbreak, and the family felt it safe to lift their self-imposed quarantine. Amanda had declared it a shopping holiday. She would be meeting an old schoolmate, Lucinda, from her university days at Berkeley. They would do lunch, followed by a trip to the four-story fabric shop off Union Square, with maybe just a slight detour to a favorite shoe store. Girl time!

Sarek and Spock would be having some father and son adventure that she did not quite understand. There would be lunch at a quiet vegan restaurant near the Embassy, followed by visits to a musician's supply store and a shop that sold woodworking tools.

As both the usual drivers were still ill, Stohl would be chauffeuring them himself, in between multiple errands. They would be riding in the van today, rather than the limo, as it had more cargo space and Stohl had numerous stops to make. Spock was fascinated with the large vehicle, and as usual had many questions concerning the engine, power sources, and cargo capacity. Stohl answered them all in great detail. He was proud of his little "fleet."

Amanda was dropped off first. Next, Stohl parked outside a herbal pharmacy, leaving Sarek and Spock in the van for just a moment. He picked up a large order of supplies for healer T'Mena. Then he dropped the Ambassador and his son at their restaurant.

While they sipped chai tea and waited for their lunch of potato soup and spinach salad, they chatted. Spock told his father about his two current favorite books, Where The Wild Things Are, and An Introduction to the Works of Surak. They discussed the advantages of having 128 different crayons as opposed to only 64. Sarek learned that his son enjoyed space travel very much, but also liked being back on solid ground and breathing fresh air. Spock was really a very fascinating and pleasant little person. Sarek also noted that his son desperately needed a hair cut, as did he himself. Tomorrow he would see if the Embassy salon had re-opened for business. Its staff had been down with the virus, as had almost everyone else.

When lunch was finished, and they had paid for they meal, they bundled up in their coats and walked to the musician's supply store. It was located about ten blocks from the restaurant. In his heavy clothing, Spock was having a little trouble keeping up, so finally his father carried him. The little boy enjoyed this greatly. So did Sarek, though he was careful not to say so. At three years of age, Spock was quickly approaching the point where such things would no longer be acceptable to Vulcan society.

O'Grady's Musician's Emporium was a wonderful place. There were antique instruments of all varieties, including some from other worlds. Old-fashioned spinner racks held sheet music from nearly every Federation planet. The shop prided itself on its stock of instrument replacement parts. Sarek had come in for spools of harp strings, a tuning fork, and tuning pegs. He found these quite readily.

Meanwhile, Spock had been captivated by a display of kalimbas and xylophones. Old O'Grady himself demonstrated how they were played. Sarek thought that a xylophone would be a good educational toy for Spock, who had expressed interest in both the piano and electronic keyboard. So, a xylophone, a wooden recorder, and a simple book on music theory were added to his purchases. Spock thanked his father for these gifts. Sarek was pleased. He intended to make the most of these next few months with his child. One never knew what the future held.

While his purchases were being wrapped up, Sarek contacted Stohl for a ride. He would not be able to carry all these items _and_ Spock to the woodworking supply shop. Fortunately, Stohl was close by, so they did not have to wait long. After another short errand of the driver's, they were deposited at Matsumi's Woodworker's Supply Shop.

Sarek had been a regular customer for years, so Mr. Matsumi escorted him and Spock to a table in the rear of the shop, where they were seated and served green tea and apple juice by Mrs. Matsumi. Apparently, the Ambassador was a _very_ good customer. Sarek gave the shop owner his list, which was in turn handed to an assistant.

"Mr. Ambassador, who is the young gentleman you have with you today? " asked Mr. Matsumi.

"This is my son Spock. I will be making him a harp to fit his small hands. As he will be assisting me, we need to purchase a small plane, hammer, and several short-handled files. These should be considered the beginnings of a starter kit for my son. We will add more tools as he grows." Spock was amazed to hear this. His own harp? His own tools? His father was going to teach him woodworking!

Mr. Matsumi saw to these small items himself, and suggested a tool box to contain them. Various articles were brought to the table for Sarek's inspection. In each case, he nodded his approval. While Sarek's purchases were being totaled and wrapped, Amanda called.

"Sarek, Lucinda's daughter became ill and she had to return home. It is nothing serious, but you know how mothers worry. I'm at Chen's Shoes. I noticed this morning that Spock's feet have grown again. Perhaps you could bring him here. Also, I believe you could use a new pair of running shoes."

"As usual, you are correct, my wife. I will contact Stohl, and we will be there as soon as possible."

Again, Stohl was nearby. They were at Chen's ten minutes later. Amanda was trying on a pair of black, peep toe stiletto pumps. These were for official functions, as she always felt so short when surrounded by Vulcans. (Amanda knew her husband secretly had a thing about high heels, though he refused to comment on the matter.) She also liked to wear them when she was angry, as they made a most gratifying sound on the Embassy's stone floors, alerting the staff to her displeasure while making no other emotional display.

Spock and Sarek both sat down next to her. Her little boy had inherited his father's long, narrow feet, so shoe shopping on Terra would always be a challenge. Fortunately, Chen's had many off-worlders as clients, and they were able to purchase Spock two pairs of sneakers and some dress shoes. Sarek was able to choose from three different pairs of running shoes. All was accomplished in about thirty minutes.

After, Stohl had been summoned yet again, Sarek remembered something.

"My wife, where did you find those excellent socks you purchased for me the other day? They are the most comfortable I have ever worn."

Amanda laughed and told Sarek about the discount store. He had passed by it many times, but never ventured in. "I would like to purchase more of those thermal socks. Let us go there."

"Sarek, are you certain? It will not be your usual shopping experience. People walk around the store, putting their selections in shopping carts. Merchandise is not brought to you like at the shoe store or woodworking shop."

"I am certain, Amanda. Besides, it will be a learning experience for Spock."

Though he usually kept silent, this time Stohl spoke up. He wished for his employer to be pleased. "It is on the way home, my Lady Amanda. Also, I have a large order to pick up for T'Rysa from the warehouse club store next door. It would be quite convenient."

"Okay, then let's do it." Amanda still had some reservations.

Stohl dropped them off at the door. Amanda grabbed a cart and indicated that Sarek should lift Spock up into the seat. She fastened the small seat belt around him. As they passed by, a greeter handed Spock a bright yellow sticker with a smiley face. Amanda took it from the perplexed child, peeled off the paper backing, and affixed it to his coat. Father and son looked at each other and exchanged raised eyebrows. "It is a gesture of welcome" said Amanda, stifling a laugh. Then the whole family headed off to the socks.

Sarek picked up six more pairs of the ones he liked. He also picked up two heavy duty long-sleeved T-shirts and a pair of thick, brown twill overalls. Amanda looked at him questioningly. "I will wear these downstairs in my workshop. They seem like they will hold up better than sweatpants." Amanda turned her head trying not to laugh. Should she tell her husband he was buying traditional farm wear? No!

They walked by children's clothing, where Sarek found a pair of heavy duty overalls for Spock. Amanda helped him select the correct size. She decided to pick up a few new T-shirts for herself. While she was doing so, Sarek disappeared. "Oh well." She and Spock went to arts and crafts, picking up drawing paper and colored pencils. Supposedly they were for planning her next quilt, but she would probably share them with her son. Spock's attention was captured by a large plastic bucket filled with sidewalk chalk. Well, the Embassy did have a lot of pavement, so this went into the cart as well. She also added a set of refrigerator magnets for any other future artwork. T'Rysa would just have to deal with it.

Amanda was done with her shopping, but had no idea where Sarek was. She called his comm unit. "Sarek, I am near checkout stand number five. Where are you?"

"I will be there in a moment, my wife. I just need one more thing."

Two minutes later, Sarek appeared with chisels, sandpaper, music discs, and a book titled Workworking For Dummies. It was almost more than Amanda could stand. Then it hit her. They had entered the store with one canvas shopping bag, as they were only coming in for socks. Sheepishly, she called Stohl, asking him to bring in three or four more.

"Certainly, my Lady Amanda. Do not concern yourself. This often happens to T'Rysa here as well." A few moments later, Stohl appeared with the necessary bags. "I will wait for you outside."

Stohl was not just a camel, but an entire caravan unto himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Grasshopper

T'Letha had always reminded Amanda of a grasshopper. The Vulcan beautician/barber was ever on the move. She was very tall, even for a Vulcan female. T'Letha always wore a full length green smock while working and her long fingers constantly held a variety of tools. The profession of barber on Vulcan was held by those with minimal telepathic ability, because the work required one's hands to be in close contact with a customer's face. Vulcan barbering tools had extra long handles to further minimize contact. Even so, barbers underwent months of training in how to block the reception of others thoughts. The customer also had to be could at blocking out the barbers thoughts. Vulcans tended to avoid haircuts as long as possible. Amanda had always thought this amusing, as the bowl cut was actually somewhat high maintainance. Bangs had to be cut frequently, or one could not see. Many Vulcans thought themselves superior to their barbers.

The Embassy salon had re-opened after nearly two weeks, during which the entire staff had suffered from a nasty virus. Now they were desperately trying to catch up on haircuts. Rank had its privileges in this situation. It would simply not do to have the Ambassador and his family looking shaggy.

Sarek was up first. T'Letha wrapped his neck with tissue, and then covered his clothing with a cape. She dampened his hair with a spray bottle, and cut his bangs with long-handled scissors with angled blades. Long-handled electronic clippers were used on the rest of his head, except for the sideburns. These she did with a very small electronic trimmer, as the skin of Vulcan ears was just as sensitive as their sense of hearing. The entire procedure was over in about two minutes. T'Letha was very good at her job.

Today would be young Spock's first professional haircut. Up to this morning, one of his parents always cut his hair. He was a little apprehensive. Would he be able to block the reception of T'Letha's thoughts? His father had coached again at breakfast. He practiced his breathing technique as he climbed into the chair. T'Letha prepped him as she had his father. So far, so good. First the bangs, then the clippers. Now came the part he was worried about. When she used the trimmers, T'Letha would be in proximity to his psi points. He breathed and meditated through it. All done. He had managed.

"Very good control, young one. Not everyone your age manages so well. Your father must be a good teacher."

"Thank you, T'Letha, you are most kind."

T'Letha understood prejudice and despised it. It was not logical. She knew the obstacles this child would face even if he did not yet. She had nothing to lose by helping him out.

This was a proud moment for Spock and his parents. He had passed an important test in the presence of important members of his father's staff, all awaiting their turn with the barber. His mother smiled to herself as a junior member of the salon staff trimmed her long hair. The next time, they would face the challenge of Spock's first manicure. This could be just as grueling as a haircut for a touch telepath. However, today was enough of a victory for Spock and his parents.

T'Letha hopped on, summoning the next customer.


	5. Chapter 5

Owl

Skar was an owl, wise beyond his years. At twenty-nine, he already showed promise as a diplomat and was the the most trusted of Sarek's junior aides. He almost singlehandly kept the Vulcan Embassy running in perfect order. Skar maintained Sarek appointment schedule, screened calls and visitors, zealously guarding the Ambassador's time and privacy. In short, Skar was indispensable.

He was tall, pale-skinned, and dark-haired, with hawk-like features. He actually looked much like a young Sarek, which only made sense as they were distant cousins. The only things that set Skar apart were his eyeglasses. A childhood illness had caused damage to his sight, so he was forced to wear thick-lensed spectacles. The round, gold-framed ones he had chosen merely added to his owlish appearance.

Skar was one of Amanda's favorites, as well. He had married one of her students. Amanda often tutored diplomats and their wives in the Federation Standard language and Terran culture. The previous year, he had joined with his bond-mate T'Ler, and now she had just given birth to their first child. Skar had missed little T'Mair's birth, having been with Sarek on the mission to Joria. This did not seem to disturb T'Ler. Vulcan husbands generally do not attend the deliveries of their children, and she was proud that her husband was doing his duty. In a ten days T'Ler and T'Mair would travel from Vulcan to join Skar, taking up residence in a small apartment on the Embassy grounds.

Skar wished to give his new daughter a special gift to honor her birth, one he had made himself. He wanted to make her a wooden cradle, similar to one he had seen Amanda rocking baby Spock in a few years ago. Vulcans also used cradles, and they were often passed down through the generations. Neither Skar nor his wife were the eldest child in their families, so they would have no such heirlooms.

As a junior aide, his salary would not permit him to purchase an antique cradle, even if he could find one. He had looked at many cradles on-line and in baby specialty stores, however none of these were quite right.

So Skar proposed a trade. He would give Spock piano lessons on the baby grand in Sarek's residence. Spock would be able to practice with out leaving his home. In return, Skar would be permitted to use Sarek's basement woodworking shop and tools. Sarek would instruct him as necessary. Sarek and Amanda readily agreed to this, and both piano and woodworking lessons began the following evening. Amanda insisted that Skar join them for any early dinner.

Skar arrived, burdened down with milled cherry lumber, a shop coat, cradle plans, and a copy of John Thompson's Teaching Little Fingers to Play. Immediately after dinner, Skar set to teaching Spock proper playing posture and finger positioning, and the location of middle C. Sarek had already taught his son to read music, and Skar had given him a keyboard lesson on the Cochrane as they traveled to Terra. In an hour's time, Spock was playing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ and practicing scales. His mother Amanda was thrilled.

After the piano lesson, all three males made their way to the basement, leaving Amanda to work on the baby quilt she was making for T'Mair. When they had reviewed the plans, they determined how to lay out and cut the various pieces. It was important to maintain proper wood grain direction, while minimizing waste of precious materials. Spock was quite pleased to be allowed to assist in this process. Under Sarek's direction, Skar and Spock measured off and marked the cradle pieces with chalk. Satisfied they had done it correctly, Sarek then showed Skar how to use a straightedge and Japanese marking knife to score the wood prior to cutting it with a pull saw.

At this point the older Vulcan imparted a bit of woodworking wisdom to his students. "The Humans have a saying: Measure twice, cut once. I learned this in a book I purchased the other day. I will loan it to you, Skar."

"I would appreciate that very much."

Sarek and Skar moved to the far end of the basement to practice the sawing technique on scrap boards. Spock was permitted to watch at a safe distance. All three wore safety glasses. Once Sarek felt the technique had been mastered, they began cutting the cradle pieces. Soon it was time for Spock to go to bed, and for Skar to leave. The three went back upstairs to the family room.

It was decided that Skar would return the following evening, for dinner and to both to give and receive more lessons. This would happen every evening for the next week, until the cradle was finished.

"Spock, you did very well for your first piano lesson. Please practice exercises one through four tomorrow."

"Thank you for my lessons, Skar. I will see you tomorrow. Live long and prosper." Spock gave Skar a proper farewell, which was returned. He also said goodnight to his father as Amanda ushered him off to bed.

Sarek fetched a book from his study, and handed it to Skar along with the younger man's coat. Skar looked at the book's title, but did not comment on it. "Thank you for everything, Ambassador Sarek. I will see you in the morning." The two exchanged farewells.

Skar departed, book in hand. The book was entitled Woodworking For Dummies.

Skar the owl was definitely wise beyond his years.


	6. Chapter 6

Honey Bee

"She's just like a busy honey bee, traveling from flower to flower", mused Amanda as she watched T'Mena from a distance. The Vulcan healer went from building to building, making "house calls" in the aftermath of the rhino-virus outbreak. Most of the Embassy's staff and their families had come through it alright, but there had been several complications. Most of these were minor, such as ear and sinus infections.

T'Mena's own husband Syrol was suffering from an ear infection. This was a real liability for him, as he was in charge of decoding and encrypting the subspace communications between the Embassy and the High Council on Vulcan. Because T'Mena wanted him to rest, she was taking her two and half-year-old daughter T'Pela with her on her rounds. The healer was beginning to look a little frazzled.

Amanda was seated on the back patio of the family residence, quilting. Spock was kneeling nearby on the pavement, drawing with his new sidewalk chalk. She called to the hear, "T'Mena, can you take a tea break?"

"That would be most welcome, my Lady Amanda." T'Mena and little T'Pela took seats. Amanda went into the house for a moment, and then returned with a tray containing a teapot, several cups, napkins, plates, forks, and a plate of T'Rysa's delicious honey cakes. She sent Spock in to wash his hands, and then poured the tea and served the cakes. Spock hurried back. He liked honey cakes as much as peanut butter cookies.

Spock and T'Pela were introduced to one another. After drinking herb tea and consuming two honey cakes each, the children were excused to play. T'Pela found Spock's drawings of spaceships and dragons fascinating. After first seeking permission from T'Mena, he handed the little girl a piece of the colored chalk. They both quickly became absorbed in their task.

The two mothers chatted for a few minutes. Then T'Mena said "I really must get back to my work. I have several patients to see yet." She started to call T'Pela, but Amanda stopped her.

"She seems content to draw with Spock. Why don't you leave her here, complete your rounds, and pick her up later."

"That would be most helpful. Thank you. T'Pela, you may stay here and play with Spock. I will collect you when I have seen the rest of my patients."

"Yes, mother. Thank you."

T'Mena departed and the two children resumed their play. Amanda grabbed the patio broom and helped them sweep off another section of pavement. They began representations of the Vulcan home world and its sister planet T'Kuht. The morning was passing most pleasantly.

A little while later, Amanda looked up from her quilting to see Sulen coming up the path toward her. He was elderly, nearly two hundred years of age. Sulen was the Vulcan Embassy's Head Accountant, handling all bill payments, including the Ambassador's personal and family accounts. Something in his manner seemed a little uncomfortable, almost embarrassed.

"Good morning, Sulen. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, my Lady Amanda. I did not wish to bother the Ambassador with this. Everyone is quite behind in their work. I was reviewing your family's American Express account, and observed some charges which seem unusual."

Amanda laughed softly. "I suspect that you are referring to charges to a cab company and a discount store. I had to do some shopping on my own when everyone else was ill. It seemed only logical to get it all done in one place as quickly as possible."

"It is logical indeed, my lady. Everything is in order, then. May I ask what the children are doing?"

"They are making drawings on the pavement using sidewalk chalk. This activity is good for their hand-eye coordination, and it is easily cleaned up afterward."

"They seem to enjoy doing it, as well. Perhaps I should take some to my great-grandchildren when I visit them at the end of the month. Where might I purchase sidewalk chalk, my lady?"

"I bought this bucketful at the discount store. It was quite inexpensive."

"Thank you, my Lady Amanda. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life to you, Sulen."

Sulen made his way back to the accounting office. Amanda had always heard that he was a gossip, so she was not entirely surprised by what happened next. One by one, staff members of the various Embassy departments found excuses to walk by and look at the children's drawings. There had been at least two dozen in an hour. One of the transport drivers even helped the children sweep off yet another section of pavement so they could make a giant sehlat.

"Oh no!" Amanda saw Stirn the groundskeeper approaching. He took his responsibilities very seriously. She feared he might not take kindly to the children's creativity.

"Good morning, Stirn."

"Good morning, my lady. I heard a most interesting story about artwork being created on the pavements. It appears to be true."

"I saw no harm in this, Stirn. If there is blame, it is mine. I gave the children both the chalk and permission to use it. Their work can be swept away or will disappear when it rains. The minerals in the chalk will benefit the surrounding plants."

"There is no harm, my lady. I simply wished to observe this marvel for myself. It is a pity the children's labors can not be preserved."

"Perhaps they can be." Amanda had an idea. She quickly entered the house and then returned with her camera. She took a few pictures of each drawing and of both chalk-covered children. She would make extra copies for her parents and for T'Mena and Syrol.

"Might it be possible for me to get copies, my lady? I would like to preserve them in the photo book I keep of the grounds. Not everyone who wished to has been able to see them. For example, my wife is still ill."

"Certainly, Stirn. I will have these images transferred to you. I hope that your wife recovers soon." They exchanged farewells, and Stirn left.

Soon, T'Rysa announced that lunch was ready. Amanda cleaned the children up as best she could, and had them wash their hands. As they were sitting down to eat, T'Mena arrived and ate with them as well. She had stopped at home on her way to check on her husband, and while there decided to bring Amanda a large jar of honey as thanks.

"This is local honey. Ingesting it will help prevent Spock from developing allergies to plants growing here. It will give him small, controlled doses of pollen. He seems quite a healthy child, but there is no reason to take chances."

"Thank you very much, T'Mena. This is a most thoughtful gift."

"Also very sweet, both the honey and the giver", thought Amanda. The healer was indeed a honey bee.


	7. Chapter 7

Gazelle

Spock was practicing his piano, working through the second beginner's book in as many weeks Amanda smiled. She and Sarek were very proud of their son's progress. Both parents agreed that music would be a beneficial part of Spock's life, although each thought so for a different reason. As a Vulcan, Sarek saw music as an aid to developing mathematical skills. Amanda saw music as a means of self expression and emotional comfort.

She had another reason to be happy today. Amanda's friend T'Ler was coming for lunch, bringing her infant daughter T'Mair. T'Ler was Amanda's first real Vulcan friend. Their relationship had grown over the lessons in Federation Standard language and Terran culture that Amanda had taught in her home on Vulcan. T'Ler admired Amanda's quilting skills, while Amanda appreciated T'Ler's gifts as an interpretive dancer. Amanda had shared many Terran documentaries on dance with her Vulcan friend, as well as old musicals and Fred Astaire movies. T'Ler was impressed that Ginger Rodgers could dance at all in such impractical footwear, not to mention backwards! T'Ler's favorite Terran film thus far was _The Red Shoes_. In return, she brought Amanda video footage of Vulcan dances, including some she was featured in. Amanda always thought of her friend as a graceful gazelle.

T'Rysa had set the dining room table for four. Sarek would be taking half a day off today, having finally gotten caught up on all his reports to the Vulcan High Council. After lunch, he and Spock would go downstairs to the wood shop and complete the assembly of the child-sized Vulcan harp they were building. Father and son had greatly enjoyed this project, and were looking forward to the harp lessons that would follow. Amanda looked at the time, nearly noon.

"Go and wash up, my son. Your father and our guests will be here soon."

" I am here, my wife. Spock, your piano playing shows much improvement. You should have little trouble with the harp."

Sarek accompanied his son to the bathroom. They returned in time to hear the door chime.

Amanda went to the door, as T'Rysa was busy removing a tasty vegetable casserole and some flat-bread from the oven. Spock and Sarek were secretly hoping there would also be honey cakes, as they were having guests.

"Welcome, T'Ler and T'Mair. Please come in."

"Thank you. We are most pleased to be here." Amanda waited for a moment, while T'Ler set down the baby carrier and took off her cloak. Then she escorted her guests to the dining room. More greetings were exchanged. Spock had never seen an infant as young as T'Mair, only a few months old, so he was fascinated. The baby was equally taken with him, as he was much closer to her size than anyone else she had seen. T'Mair was a beautiful baby, but with T'Ler as her mother, this was to be expected.

They ate their meal and engaged in pleasant conversation. T'Ler brought news of numerous relatives acquaintances on Vulcan. She was informative, but not gossipy. T'Rysa brought fruit tarts and tea. Spock was only momentarily disappointed about the lack of honey cakes. Everything T'Rysa made was simply delicious. After dessert, father and son went downstairs, leaving the ladies alone to talk.

"T'Ler, motherhood seems to agree with you."

"It has gotten easier since she decided to sleep at night. I was beginning to believe my daughter might be nocturnal, as Skar sometimes seems to be." Skar was Sarek's most trusted aide, and had been promoted from a junior position to a mid-level one just yesterday.

Amanda laughed. "I know just what you mean. Sarek is also nocturnal. I expect Spock will be just like him."

"Skar says Spock shows great promise as a piano player. Have you secured him an instructor for your return to Vulcan? If not, I should like to recommend T'Vela. She taught Skar piano and flute to two of my siblings. She often plays harp at dance recitals."

"Speaking of recitals, how long before you will start dancing again T'Ler?"

"Technically, I never stopped. My healer and midwife both informed that exercise would make the delivery easier. I was doing warm-ups and stretches two days after T'Mair's birth. Now I dance for my daughter, who seems to enjoy it very much. Perhaps she will dance with me when she is older. I recall that Spock used to dance to music you played."

Amanda smiled at the memory of baby Spock dancing to the Rock 'N' Roll music Sarek detested. Her little one was still somewhat of a "metal head" despite his father's efforts to re-educate him. Just yesterday, Amanda thought she had heard Spock sounding out _Thunderstruck_ on the piano.

"Sarek does not recall that quite so fondly. It seems I had "contaminated" our son with "unsuitable music", just as I may have contaminated you with improper movies, my friend. Speaking of which, I have two others, _Dirty Dancing_ and _Flash Dance_, both from the late 20th century. We can watch them on a day when the guys are not around."

"That would be advisable. Skar was bit unsettled by _Saturday Night Fever_. I fear the dancing scenes were the only redeeming feature in that one."

Little T'Mair began to fuss, so T'Ler picked her up. "She needs a change of diaper." Amanda took them to a quiet guest room, where they saw to the baby's comfort. Then T'Ler picked her up and began to nurse her under cover of a shawl."

"Amanda, I must thank you for the beautiful baby quilt. I do not recognize the flowers that you made. What are they?"

"They are hollyhocks. They grow on tall, graceful stems, so they reminded me of my friend the dancer." The tips of T'Ler's ears turned a little green at this. Vulcans do not always handle compliments well.

"I saw Skar's cradle. It is very impressive for a first woodworking project. Has T'Mair used it yet?"

"T'Mair has used it everyday since our arrival on Terra. My husband has honored both myself and our daughter with his labors. I hope she will rock her own children in it someday." T'Ler might not admit to such emotions, but pride and love for her young family shone in her eyes.

The two women were treated to the sound of Sarek and Spock returning from the basement. Spock liked to try to take the stairs two at a time, despite his short legs. His father tried to discourage him from this. Father and son sat down in the family room, where Sarek began to teach Spock how to tune the harp. This went very quickly, as his son had perfect pitch. Sarek secretly swelled with pride, although he knew for a fact that this gift was inherited from Amanda. She played several Terran instruments and had a beautiful soprano voice. Sarek had tried to sing Vulcan lullabies to soothe baby Spock, but succeeded only in making him cry louder. He was what many vocal coaches refer to as a "listener."

However, as a harpist, Sarek knew no equal. Once he had an instrument properly tuned, he could play almost anything. He had even surprised his wife with a version of _Come On, Get Higher_, a slightly risque Terran love song from the early 21st century. Now, in order to demonstrate playing technique to his son, Sarek began a simple, ancient Vulcan melody. It was hauntingly beautiful.

T'Mair had finished her nursing. T'Ler stood with her daughter in her arms, swaying in time to the music, a graceful gazelle indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Rabbit and Baby Bunny

Syrol had just called. He was the Embassy's Chief Cypher Clerk, handling all important and secret transmissions. He also screened all deliveries, making sure nothing unsafe or threatening reached the Ambassador, his family, or the staff. Today he had three packages for Amanda and a diplomatic pouch for Sarek. Syrol would bring these over himself, as his little daughter T'Pela wanted to visit with Spock. Syrol reminded Amanda of a jack rabbit, always at attention, listening and alert. He was married to T'Mena, the Embassy's staff healer.

April weather in San Francisco was variable. Three days ago, it had been warm enough for Spock and his new friend T'Pela to play outside. Using sidewalk chalk, they had made drawings on every piece of pavement associated with the Ambasador's residence. For two days this artwork had been the talk of the Vulcan Embassy compound, and all who were able came out to see it. Last night, however, Mother Nature did her worst, and the children's labor had been washed away.

Today was too chilly for Spock to be outside. In the morning, he had practiced both harp and piano and finished the last of the books on his reading list. When the family returned to Vulcan in June, Spock would be more than ready for his school entrance exams. Now he was sitting on the sofa with his mother Amanda, coloring yet another starship drawing he had made. There were starships on his bedroom door, on the outside of the refrigerator, freezer and stasis units, as well as one on Sarek's office desk. His father was becoming a little concerned about his son's obsession.

T'Rysa had served an excellent lunch of black bean chili with cornbread, one of Sarek's favorite Terran dishes. The Ambassador had decided to work from home this afternoon. Even with a three-year-old in the house, it was often quieter here than his Embassy office with its large staff. Amanda had a PADD in hand, working on a teaching techniques text she was co-authoring with Lucinda, an old friend from her university days.

The door chime rang and T'Rysa answered, showing Syrol and T'Pela in. She took their coats, and led them to the family room. Greetings were exchanged, and Syrol handed Amanda three small packages. These were all from fabric stores on different parts of the planet. Syrol was then escorted to Sarek's office, where the two discussed something at length behind closed doors.

T'Pela was adorable in pink pants and a fluffy white sweater, just like a baby bunny, Amanda thought. Young Spock was a perfect host to his little friend. He found her a small stool so she could join him in his coloring at the coffee table.

"Spock, I brought you a gift to thank you for sharing your chalk with me." T'Pela pulled a miniature dragon from a pocket.

"I am honored by your gift, T'Pela. Thank you. When my family was traveling to Terra on the starship, a friend told me a story about a dragon." Spock proceeded to tell her the Betazoid fairytale he had heard aboard the USS Cochrane. T'Pela listened, wide-eyed. Spock left nothing out, even describing the small dolls and apron the storyteller had used. Then he showed the little girl his coloring book of Terran animals. They both decided to draw elephants, followed by zebras.

T'Pela was precious, no doubt. Sarek was insisting that a marriage bond be arranged for Spock and pushing for an alliance with another prominent family with a daughter the right age. Amanda was hoping that this match did not happen. She had only met T'Pring once, but found her to be a spoiled, horrid child, not at all what she wanted for her gentle and quiet son. In fact, Amanda would prefer that Spock found his own wife. However, T'Pela was lovely, sweet, and gentle. She would mention this to Sarek.

Satisfied that the children were occupied, Amanda opened her fabric packets. Each contained half-meter cuts in shades of blue. These were for a quilt she hoped to present to her son on his 21st birthday. It was a secret project, that would take many years to complete. Not even Sarek knew what this project was yet, though he was beginning to be curious about it.

The sound of Sarek's voice roused Amanda from her musings. He and Syrol had concluded their business. Amanda went to the computer terminal and made a copy of the file of photos she had taken of the children's sidewalk art. Syrol had been ill and unable to see it. She handed him the data disc.

"Syrol, these are photos of the sidewalk art the children made. I thought you and T'Mena might like to have them."

"Thank you, my Lady Amanda. Indeed, T'Pela has spoken of little else since that day. I fear she was a bit dismayed by the rain."

T'Pela grabbed at her father's pant leg to get his attention, and then indicated that he should bend down to her level. She whispered in his ear, further instilling Amanda's mental image of Syrol as a jack rabbit.

"T'Pela would like to know where one can purchase sidewalk chalk and crayons. She would like to have some to share when Spock comes to visit us. Also, T'Mena would like Lady Amanda and Spock to come for lunch on Friday, if it is agreeable."

"That would be most agreeable, Syrol. Please tell T'Mena of our acceptance and give her our thanks for her kind invitation. Sidewalk chalk, crayons, and other art supplies are available at that large discount store not far from the Embassy."

"Ah, yes. The one between here and Starfleet Academy. We know it well."

Farewells were exchanged, and coats retrieved. Syrol donned a standard beige-gray Vulcan overcoat. T'Pela had a pink parka with furry white trim. As they left, the jack rabbit took the baby bunny's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Beavers

Sarek was up to something, of that Amanda was certain. Little Spock and Stirn the Groundskeeper were in on the plot as well. The three stood on the patio, looking over some kind of plan. Stirn, who reminded Amanda of an industrious beaver, was nodding while Sarek was pointing at the paper printout. Spock kept eying the kitchen window, to make sure his mother was not watching them. Amanda ducked each time she saw that little head pop up.

**************************

It had all started with bird houses. Amanda had taken Spock and his friend T'Pela on an outing to a local botanical garden. They all enjoyed the various plants the facility had to offer, but the children were most interested in the birds. The botanical garden's staff had build an assortment of bird houses and bird feeders, attracting a great variety of indigenous and migratory birds. Spock, in particular, was also quite taken with a large exhibit of sand sculptures. When his father returned home from work that evening, Spock filled him in on all the wonders they had seen.

Sarek's interest was piqued as well. He got on-line and did some research into bird migration patterns in California. The San Francisco Bay Area seemed to be a major stop-over on the bird highway. Attracting birds to their backyard would be a pleasant and educational experience for the whole family. Sarek remembered seeing a book on building birdhouses and feeders at the discount store. He and Spock would build some as their next woodworking project.

The following day, Sarek called Stohl, the Embassy's Transportation Manager, and the family's favorite driver. As usual, Stohl had many errands in the area, so shuttling Sarek and Spock around would not be a problem. Spock preferred Stohl's big van to the limo, and this time he was allowed to sit in front next to the driver. (On a booster seat, carefully strapped in, of course.)

When Stohl dropped them off at the discount store, this time father and son knew what to expect. They found a large shopping cart with an attached seat that resembled a spaceship. Sarek sighed as he lifted Spock into it. The boy really had a spaceship obsession! When the greeter handed him his sticker, Spock thanked him and affixed to his shirt himself. They headed off to Tools and Hobbies, only to be stopped in their tracks by a large sign over an even larger display.

DON'T FORGET!!! MOTHER'S DAY IS SUNDAY, MAY 10TH

"What is Mother's Day, Father? "

"I am not certain, my son, but it appears to be a holiday honoring mothers."

They approached the display and examined the merchandise. There were cards, jewelry, assortments of chocolate, and fancy sleepwear. (Sarek secretly imagined that some of these items were intended to cause motherhood, especially the chocolate and the "sleepwear", which did not really seem to be designed for sleeping.)

"Father, we must do something appropriate for Mother. She is worthy of such honor."

"Indeed. What do you suggest, Spock?"

"When we were at the botanical gardens yesterday, we sat in a structure called a gazebo. There were roses bushes growing on it. Mother said that it would be nice to have one in the backyard at the Embassy. She often feels like she is in a "fishbowl". I do not understand what that means."

"It means that people stare at out family because we are a little different. Not everyone likes differences."

"That does not seem logical, Father."

"It is not, my son." Sarek sighed. Spock would be starting school on Vulcan in a few months, and would no doubt be facing some prejudice. He must start preparing his son, but not today. They continued their shopping, easily finding the woodworking project book on birdhouses. They also found one on gazebos.

When Stohl picked them up, Sarek was reading the latter and trying to figure out how to build one in just ten days. He had to do it without Amanda knowing. Ever observant, Stohl came to the rescue.

"Ambassador, there is a building and home supply store which sells such structures already made. One need only have them delivered. Shall I take you there?"

"That would be most agreeable. Thank you, Stohl."

Off they went to another large store. Sarek grabbed a shopping cart, placing his son in the seat. They found a store employee and asked where one might find ready-made gazebos. She gave directions to the garden center.

Once there, Sarek and Spock found several models on display. The little boy indicated a large, lattice covered one. It was hexagonal with benches built into five sides. One side was open with stairs. "This is like the one we sat in, Father. Mother would enjoy this."

"I believe she would. We should also select some climbing roses to plant on it." They selected five varieties, one for each closed side of the gazebo. Sarek paid for all these items and arranged to have them delivered the Saturday before Mother's Day.

"Spock, this will be a surprise for your mother. Please do not tell her."

"I understand, Father."

On the way out of the garden center, Sarek spied a covered sandbox in the shape of a sea turtle. He purchased this, along with several bags of sand and a set of sandbox toys. Spock's eyes lit up when he realized these were for him.

"Thank you, Father."

He also picked up lumber, fasteners, and wire for the birdhouses and feeders

"Your mother will ask where we have been. It would rouse her suspicions should we return empty handed."

"Father, how can the gazebo be placed in the backyard without Mother's knowledge?"

"That is a very good question. We must think of a method to get your mother away from the house. Perhaps some sort of an outing with her friend Lucinda."

"The last time Miss Lucinda visited, she and Mother talked about some place called a "day spa".

"Excellent, my son. We will get Miss Lucinda to help us."

Sarek called Stohl, who was as usual close by. The two men wrestled the sandbox and other items into the van and headed home. Once there, they unloaded it into the backyard. Sarek immediately set to emptying bags of sand into the sandbox. Stirn happened by and assisted. After the sandbox had been filled, Sarek took him aside for a moment and told him of his plot. Stirn said that he would be available to assist on the appointed day, but would appreciate a schematic drawing of the gazebo and planting design. He also suggested some low-growing border plants for around the edges of the structure.

As he left, Stirn thought of something. "Always put the cover back on when you are through, little one. We often have problems with cats that have been dropped off near the Embassy grounds. The grounds keeping staff often have to clean up their leavings. I would not want you to find a nasty surprise."

Spock called little T'Pela and told her about the sandbox and the toys. T'Mena brought her over right after lunch. Amanda found a large bucket and filled it with water. She "borrowed" several different sized plastic food containers from the kitchen and taught the children how to make sand castles.

While his wife was occupied, Sarek contacted Lucinda, who readily agreed to be his accomplice. Sarek would pay for everything, Lucinda would invite Amanda and make the reservations. He hoped his wife would be less suspicious this way.

Sarek carried the comm unit out to his wife. "It is Lucinda, for you." Amanda wiped her hands on her jeans. She spoke with Lucinda for several minutes, and then put her on hold.

"Lucinda wants me to go to a day spa with her a week from Saturday. Would that be alright?"

"I believe that Spock and I can manage for one day. You deserve a bit of pampering."

All was agreed upon. Amanda returned to her sandcastles. For the next week, everything seemed to go normally. Amanda worked on her teaching methods textbook and on Spock's quilt. Spock practiced harp and piano, and his mother started teaching him the recorder. T'Pela and Spock played together often, at one house or the other. In the evening, Sarek and Spock made birdhouses and feeders.

Things were different, however, on "Spa Saturday", when Amanda saw the three "busy beavers" out in the backyard. She knew something was up. "Oh well, hopefully it will be pleasant."

At that moment Stohl rang the door chime. He had come to chauffeur Amanda to her appointment. Once she was in the vehicle and they heard it pull away, the plan unfolded.

Grounds crew leveled the area where the gazebo would be placed. Sod was stripped away to lay a pathway of brick pavers from the patio to the new structure. All this was barely accomplished in time for the delivery of plants, gazebo, bricks, and sand. The professional crew from the building supply store did their work quickly and efficiently. The gazebo was set up in short order. The Vulcan grounds crew put in the walkway just as quickly, filling the cracks between bricks with sand. Last came the rosebushes and the border plants. Sarek and Spock hung birdhouses and feeders around the yard. The sun was just beginning to set when they finished. Stirn seemed most satisfied with their handiwork.

Sarek thanked them all. He was very pleased with everything. Spock had been absolutely fascinated and somewhat excited with the whole procedure. Sarek had to admit that he himself could hardly wait until tomorrow to show his wife her gift.

"Remember, my son. We must not tell your mother."

Father and son went in the house to get cleaned up. They had hardly finished when Amanda arrived home. She was radiant after her "day of pampering."

"Welcome home, my wife. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, my husband, I did. What did you two do all day?"

"We did a little woodworking and hung up our projects in the backyard."

"I would like to see them."

"Perhaps tomorrow when there is light.

**********************

Breakfast on Sunday morning was the usual affair. Oatmeal, muffins, fruit, and tea served by Sarek at the kitchen table. He wanted his wife to sleep at late as possible. When they had eaten, Spock escorted his mother outside to the backyard.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mother!"

Amanda could not believe either her ears nor her eyes. She broke into a broad smile and hugged both her "men". She also smiled at Stirn, who had thought himself well hidden behind a bush.

They had been three "busy beavers" indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Carrier Pigeons

It's the end of May, finally a warm enough afternoon for Spock and T'Pela to play outside without jackets. They are on their third bucket of sidewalk chalk. Today's projects are a rhino and an elephant. These children like to work on a large scale. Amanda sits in the gazebo, stitching another star for Spock's quilt. She sees them out of the corner of her eye. Sulen, the gossipy accountant and his wife T'zana are out for a stroll. They are the "unofficial" carrier pigeons of the Vulcan Embassy. Wherever these two go, they take all the latest "news" with them. They are not malicious, just nosy blabbermouths.

Amanda has only met T'Zana a few times. The old woman has a degenerative joint disease which keeps her inside much of the time. Today, the old couple are making the most of the warm sun. It is a bit of a struggle for T'Zana however. Amanda decides some kindness is in order.

"Sulen and T'Zana, would you honor us with your presence for tea?"

"It is we who are honored, Lady Amanda. Thank you for this most gracious offer."

Amanda escorts her guests to the patio, where the sun is warm and the chairs are padded. "Please excuse me a moment, while I see to our tea." Amanda goes inside and asks T'Rysa to prepare herbal tea, fruit, and some of the delicious honey cakes she is famous for. (Ever diligent, T'Rysa always has the tea kettle hot and a fresh batch of "goodies".) The hostess returns to the patio, and takes a seat.

T'Zana speaks first. "Your son is quite the artist, also very patient and quite willing to share with his friend. He must have inherited these qualities from you. I knew the Ambassador as a child, and he was not quite so amiable. We have a son Sarek's age, they were classmates. Skel found him to be rather selfish and arrogant, which I fear is common for the oldest son of a house. I believe the word I am looking for is "brat." It seems you have mellowed him somewhat, my Lady. You are to be commended."

"Your words honor me, T'Zana. Spock and T'Pela, go and wash up for tea." The children obey eagerly.

"Sarek says that you will be returning to Vulcan with us at the end of June."

"That is true. It is time to get to know our great-grandchildren. I have found a suitable successor for myself. T'Zana hopes the warmer climate will ease the discomfort in her joints, allowing her to return to her weaving."

Here T'Rysa arrives with a large tray of refreshments, assisted by the children. Tea is served.

"T'Zana, I did not know you were a weaver. What do you make?" Amanda is very curious about the fiber arts.

"Mostly rugs and wall hangings. I have acquired a large supply of various Terran yarns to take home with me. I do not believe I can weave large items anymore, so I will attempt smaller, more decorative ones."

Spock and T'Pela had each drunk a cup of tea and eaten two honey cakes. They ask to be excused. Amanda gives her consent.

"My Lady Amanda, I understand that you are also a fiber artist. I saw the lovely quilt you made for little T'Mair. Are you working on something now?" T'Zana is also curious, it seems.

"I am, but it is a long term project and also a secret." She walks to the gazebo and then returns with the star block she has been working on. The old Vulcan woman admires the fine stitching of the embroidery on the block.

"This is a six-pointed Star of David, or a mogan. It is the symbol of the Terran children of Israel, also known as Hebrews or Jews. My mother is Jewish, and raised me in that faith, one of strong tradition and connection with the past. There are other blocks, including one that honors my father's Irish heritage. I will include these in the quilt I am making for my son, along with others that symbolize his Vulcan lineage. It is to be given to him when he turns twenty-one. He does not know of this."

"You honor us with your confidence, my Lady. It shall not be betrayed." Sulen was not accustomed to anyone telling him something they wanted kept secret, and he understood why. However, he and T'Zana would not fail the Ambassador's gentle wife.

"Again, we thank you for the rest and refreshment. Sulen, let us see the children's work."

The old couple voiced their admiration of the drawings, and then parting greetings were exchanged.

They slowly headed back to their quarters, chatting with those they met along the way. The "carrier pigeons" took the news of the sidewalk depictions of an elephant, a rhinoceros, and a giant panda. However, the "secret quilt" project was never mentioned.

T'Rysa came out to pick up the dishes. "It is true, my Lady, what T'Zana said about the Ambassador. He could be insufferable at times. Spock is a much more pleasant child. This is to your credit."

"Thank you, T'Rysa." Will wonders never cease!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf

Phaelen was a jerk! This was the fifth time in as many years that the Deltan Ambassador had tried to pick her up. Actually he was suggesting a threesome. Sarek and Amanda were simply not interested. They had explained the sanctity of the Vulcan marriage bond to him repeatedly, but he just didn't get it. Just one person until one of you dies? It wasn't enough that Phaelen couldn't take a hint, oh no! He had to make his lewd proposition in front of Spock! Now her husband was an angry wolf, defending his mate and protecting his cub.

The evening had started out innocently enough. It was Father's Day, so young Spock had suggested taking his father out to the family's favorite restaurant in Chinatown. They had patronized it almost weekly since their arrival two months ago. The family dressed in their very best "Terran" clothes. Sarek in a gray sport coat and slacks, while Amanda wore a navy silk knee-length dress, pearls, and her new peep-toe pumps. She had painted her nails bright pink. Little Spock was also quite dapper in a royal blue sweater and gray slacks. Stohl drove them in the limo.

Spock had learned enough Mandarin to greet the owner Mr. Wong and order his favorite vegetable fried rice and tofu. This impressed Mr. Wong, as well as his parents. Sarek and Amanda spoke no Mandarin. Neither did the restaurant owner, as his family had lived in San Francisco for three hundred years! Thankfully one of the employees understood him. Wong silently vowed to himself that he would finally learn the language of his ancestors. If a three-year-old could do it, so could he.

After dinner, they attended a chamber ensemble concert. Sarek's taste in music was not as eclectic as his wife's or his son's, but he did enjoy Terran classical music. The evening was passing very pleasantly, until intermission. That is when Phaelen spotted them, and made his move.

"Such beauty should not be wasted on just one person. Both of you are beautiful, and I would like to enjoy you." Sarek saw green, nearly neck-pinching Phaelen on the spot. Thankfully, two other Deltans intervened, hauling Phaelen away, while trying to explain it all to him yet again. He should simply not try to mess with bond-mates.

Sarek finally calmed down enough to go back to the concert. When it was over, they rode home in silence, though Sarek held both his wife and son to him closely. He was relieved they would all be spending the next several months on Vulcan, before duty called him away again.

Usually Amanda put Spock to bed, but tonight Sarek insisted that he be the one to tuck Spock in with a story and juice. After the story, Spock had a question.

"Father, I do not understand what happened at the concert. The Deltan Ambassador made you angry."

"He made a type of threat against our family. It is my job to keep you and your mother safe. That is what fathers do."

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate this. Sarek embraced his son and put out the light.

When he reached their bedroom, he did not immediately find his wife. Instead, he found his "special" chocolate-themed pajamas laid out on the bed. On his pillow was one chocolate-covered peanut butter cup. The message was clear. Amanda also wished to show her appreciation.

Sarek changed into those pajamas with the top that read "Save the Earth, Its the Only Planet With Chocolate!" He ate the candy. He looked up to see one high-heel clad foot peeking out from the bathroom door. He engaged the soundproofing for the master bedroom.

It was time for the wolf to do a little howling and growling.


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving The Menagerie

Today they were headed back to Vulcan. They would travel on a swift and comfortable vessel maintained for the exclusive use of the Embassy staff. The trip would be quick and efficient.

Amanda wasn't sure she was ready to leave Terra just yet. Sure, the family gear was all packed. She just wasn't mentally prepared. Returning to Vulcan meant they would be resuming their life under the microscope. She knew it was not logical, but Amanda sometime felt Vulcans were just waiting for her to mess up. It took a lot of hard work to gain the trust, respect, and finally friendship of a Vulcan.

Amanda was also concerned for Spock. He would be taking his placement exams in a few weeks, starting school in a month. She had no worries for him academically, as he was quite advanced for his age, even when measured against full "Vulcans". Amanda was concerned about Spock's social development and standing. How much prejudice would he face? She wished that she could protect her "baby" just a little longer, but that was not the Vulcan way. And Vulcan is what Spock must be if he was to survive there.

She was roused from her musings by a thump. Stohl the "camel" was loading the last of their luggage into the van. Sarek would carry his briefcase, Amanda a tote with her quilting and little Spock had his backpack full of "treasures". These included the gifts he had received from the Cochrane crew, as well as those he had acquired while on Terra.

The turtle-shaped sandbox his father had given him was too large and impractical to take with them to Vulcan. Also, there was no need for it, as his desert home was surrounded by sand. Spock requested that the sandbox be left with his friend T'Pela for safe keeping. Sarek deemed this a reasonable and logical request. Stirn the "busy beaver" groundskeeper saw that this was done. T'Pela and Spock would miss each other. Syrol the "jack rabbit"and T'Mena the "honey bee" brought their precious "baby bunny" to the van to say farewell to Spock. She gave him a small, stuffed elephant to remind him of those they had drawn on the Embassy sidewalks.

Skar "the owl" brought Sarek the latest reports to sign before they left. T'Ler the graceful "gazelle" accompanied him, with little T'Mair in an infant carrier. "We will see you on Vulcan before winter comes, my friend. Thank you for the movies. I have taught Skar to tango." (That last was a whisper.)

Sulen and T'Zana would be traveling home to Vulcan for the last time. The "carrier pigeons" would have years worth of tales to tell to their great-grandchildren about Terra. Along with those stories, they would carry twelve boxes of crayons and six buckets of sidewalk chalk.

T'Rysa the "lioness" brought them all packages of "goodies" for the trip, including a little something extra she tucked into Spock's backpack. "Our secret. I will see you next spring, little one. Do well in school." Amanda smiled. Her little "cub" had completely won T'Rysa over.

Sarek the "wolf" gave the Embassy one last look, before climbing in the van himself. He surveyed the van and its passengers, making sure his wife and son were safe and ready.

"Let us go home now, my wife." Stohl started the van.

The End


End file.
